This invention relates to a holder for a bifurcated ferrite core or the like to permit that core to surround an electrical power line and, more particularly, to such a holder that is remotely operable to facilitate securing the core to and releasing that core from the power line. Preferably, the core is adapted to generate a flux in response to current flowing through the power line, this flux being detected by a fault indicator so as to provide a fault indication in the event that an excessive amount of current flows through the power line.
Electrical power fault indicators typically are used with high voltage or high power electrical lines to indicate an excessive current flowing through those lines. Such fault indicators normally are used in conjunction with a core, such as a ferrite core, that surrounds the electrical power line to generate a flux whose intensity is determined by the magnitude of the current flowing through that line. This flux, in turn, induces a sensing current which flows through the fault indicator. When this sensing current exceeds a predetermined threshold, as when the flux in the ferrite core becomes too large due to excessive current flowing through the power line, the fault indicator is tripped to indicate a fault condition. In this manner, the location of a fault may be ascertained by power utility technicians, and the fault condition may be rectified.
Some fault indicators are mechanically coupled to the very same support that is used to support or house the ferrite core. Other fault indicators are coupled to the ferrite core by electrical conductors, thereby enabling the indicator, or meter, to be mounted at a location that is remote from the core. In either embodiment, it is necessary to provide some means by which the ferrite core may be releasably secured to the power line. In one known device, the ferrite core is formed of two separate, abuttable U-shaped portions. One portion is coupled to an insulated holder, such as a plastic holder, which first is brought into engagement with the power line. Then, the other U-shaped portion is brought into abutting relationship with the first, and the two portions are clamped together so as to form a continuous closed loop which surrounds the power line.
One disadvantage of the core holder of the aformentioned type is that it is difficult to align the two U-shaped portions of the core and then to bring those aligned portions together into clamping relationship. Usually, a number of tools must be used to effect this aligned clamping relationship, and often the holder is not properly restrained on the power line. Also, current normally flows through the power line which presents a hazard to the technician who is attempting to secure the core thereto. Another disadvantage is that the core holder of the aforementioned type is not easily manipulated with a "hot stick" that conventionally is used with high voltage power lines.